


A Black Wish.

by miyarintarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Plot Twists, i'm really excited to write this but i'll probably never continue it, unless?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: I'm falling. My skin is burning, and the wind takes the remaining black ashes that fly towards the sun. I am terrified.But He is in my arms. And He is safe. And that is all that really matters."As long as your soulmate remains besides you, you will forever be powerful.Remember that, Rintarou."
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 23





	1. A Remaining Story of a Forgotten Love.

_Many, many years ago there was a kingdom._

The kingdom was prosperous in every way. There you would find the most beautiful flowers, the best crops and the kindest and most loving people from all over the world. No one in the whole universe ever understood why this place of magical renown worked this way, and there were even people who dared to say that the kingdom was blessed by a God who had never dared to face the kingdom, nor much less explain the reason for their decisions about it.

_And, as you may be thinking, others said it was cursed._

Hate has always existed in the world, and many times it takes just a little spark of envy, anger and even jealousy to fan the flame of evil, which seemed to hang around day and night, be it sunny or rainy, autumn, springs, winters and summers, around the kingdom. Years of training and preparation led the kingdom to become, due to that flame, the safest among all. They had spread their lands far enough to cultivate and raise animals for as long as they needed to survive, and then wrapped the kingdom in high stone walls, leaving it with a single entrance, almost impossible to penetrate.

Within that infinite amount of cement, stones and guards, thousands of people rejoicing in the prosperity of the kingdom, an infinite castle that hides a secret as black as the darkness of the deepest area of the ocean, there was the main protagonist of this story

_A young man._

**_And the flame of love burning infinitely inside his heart._ **

_This, for many, is his incredible and exciting story..._


	2. A Golden Forever.

_Our history goes back to at least a thousand years in the past._

Hidden in the shadows, enveloped by endless mountain ranges, the winter breeze caressing its surroundings, and protected by huge stone walls, a kingdom suffered the bestiality of one of the worst storms it ever had to face in its history. The wind and the bursts of electric lightning caused the place to be completely desolate in a short time, a man with hair almost as dark as that same night appeared before the enormous kingdom's gates carrying in his arms a huge basket that seemed to contain something precious enough to cover it with a blanket. A golden blanket.

"Please! Someone!" the man exclaimed, his voice as broken as the surroundings of that infinite wooden door. Each scream was accompanied by a new bolt of lightning that fell just behind him, who tremblingly began to hit the wood with all his might. "Someone help me! My son is in danger! ” he continued, the power of each new crash against the ground increasing as it approached with no intention of stopping towards the man, who ended up dropping his back against the door, trembling. He was terrified, and the sparkle in his eyes faded with each passing second, his heartbeat stopping until there was only silence. "HELP!"

And then it happened. The powerful cry of a child resounded in the solitude of that entrance, and the basket in which until a few seconds ago the child was sleeping began to tremble in its place, the golden blanket that covered him illuminating in a flashing silver light, which enlarged its size to almost three times more than its original, protecting the family from that ray that seemed to have been the last of that storm.

The man's heart beat again the moment everything returned to normal, returning to the reality of his existence when he heard the incessant screams of his son due to the frozen drops of water falling nonstop from the sky. He took a deep breath before taking the basket into his arms, completely ignoring the newborn's cry. And he filled his lungs with air, searching for the right words to exclaim in his mind before begging Earth to help him, when the door made a sound, followed by another, and another, and thousands continued until it was completely open, and it didn't take a second for him to enter that place.

_Everything seemed to have made sense._

Inside the kingdom, the night was as clear as that morning. The stars each shone with the intensity of a single sun, and the winter breeze was gentle but capable of cooling even the warmest of hearts. The silence seemed to have the power to make you feel your blood flow through your veins, which that man suddenly experienced when the door closed again, completely covering what seemed to be an improper illusion of nature, although he was sure of what was called illusion was much closer to being just a lie, and everything his mind could process was only a tiny part of everything that really happened.

**_The magical realm loomed before his eyes._ **

"Osamu ... Osamu, are you alright?" he asked after a few seconds of uncertainty in which his gaze had been fixed on every corner of the kingdom. "Osamu?" he asked again, and his son answered with a small growl before moving himself in his basket to continue sleeping.

The man smiled, and removed the completely soaked cloak that covered his head, revealing his slightly grayish hair from the years, but still carrying a pair of dark-colored locks, just like his son's. He raised his head just to what was in front of him, finding the wide and rocky path that led to the imposing gray castle that consisted of four main towers that functioned as the front facade of the castle and, connected by stone walls similar to the ones surrounding the kingdom, they joined in the kingdom's main building, which consisted of three towers of different sizes. The first, the smallest, connected the main living room and kitchen with the servants' rooms. The second, the one in the middle, was the king and queen's room. The third, the tallest tower, was the Invisible Tower.

_The Non-existent Tower, according to legend._

A small cry alarmed the silence of that man, who caressed his son until he fell asleep again, and began to walk at a fast pace along that path, dodging the shadows of the houses that the moon seemed unable to illuminate with its immense power, and that at that moment they seemed to come to life to stalk everything that had a clean and pure heart. At some point in his walk the man felt the smallest but most threatening caress of something that had no shape, which pushed him to run as fast as he could to the castle's main gate, where his feet discovered the terrible fate of entangling themselves, fueled by nervousness and fear, falling just before, again, a wooden door a little smaller than the previous one.

"Get away!" he exclaimed, moving his hands from side to side to scare away something that did not exist, or that at least had not taken physical form. A cloud of dark smoke emerged from the shadows of the nearest houses, which moved at full speed to where the basket was with the boy. "Don't you dare touch my son!" he screamed this time, and overcame the fear that seemed to devour him completely to defend his son.

He leaped to meet that cloud, which took the form of a huge wolf standing on two paws, and struck the man in the chest. He felt his heart skip a beat, or maybe two, before hitting the stone on the walls in the most violent way possible, knocking him completely unconscious. The boy's crying returned to fill every corner of the kingdom, probably waking up more than one of the people who lived there, and the golden blanket again illuminated the basket until it grew, slightly less than the previous time, and cut the air to where was the shadow, that only limited to smile in a macabre way, showing its sharp teeth as dark as its soul, and the red eyes worthy of an alpha wolf. A small laugh escaped from his deep voice before stopping the blanket right in front of his brow, and returning it to its place of origin. His smile widened before his hand came close to the basket again, being stopped by the powerful voice of a person that resonated almost as loud as the child's cry, and a lightning struck just where the smoke was, which managed to get rid in time, hiding again between the walls of the houses, leaving only the trace of his red eyes and his smile before disappearing completely. The person who had saved the boy took a deep breath and took off the black cape that matched the long silk dress of the same color. The woman, with dark hair and a bright smile, ran to where the man was before taking the basket and bringing it closer to where he was.

"King Miya!" the woman said completely terrified. The man stirred in his place, letting out a deep piercing cry of pain from his throat, bringing his hand to his chest, the place where that shadow had struck. "What happened?" the woman asked, alarmed by the blood that flowed uncontrollably through the man's stomach.

"T-That... That shadow... Attacked the kingdom..." he explained, coughing up the air and blood pooling in his lungs. The woman brought a hand to the man's wound, which soon began to illuminate with a golden light quite similar to that of the blanket, but the man removed it from there, smiling at the woman who seemed to be about to cry. "Already... It has already killed... My wife... And..." he continued, this time breathing in as much air as possible. "And now it goes... It goes for my son"

"What?!" exclaimed the woman, who shook her head towards the basket, finding the boy sleeping peacefully. She turned her face towards the man, this time shedding a tear, but the man smiled with the little strength he had left, and stood up, ignoring his own excruciating pain.

"P-please... He... He is the only one... I can ask this..." he said, approaching to look at his son for the last time before wrapping him with that golden blanket and kissing his forehead, swallowing his own tears. "Te-tell Suna... That I've always... **_always loved him_**..." he revealed, letting a small laugh slide down his throat to the outside of his body, which the woman took just as that man's way of not shedding tears. Maybe, and just maybe, he didn't want to feel more cowardly. "Take care... Take good care of Osamu..."

And he disappeared along that path, being chased by the moon that wanted to say goodbye one last time before resigning its place as his flashlight. It was not long before he reached that door again, which opened at the exact moment when the man jumped out, once again encountering that irrational and dark landscape that accompanied the most terrible of destinies. The man continued to run, ignoring the pain and the blood, until he reached the entrance to that deep forest through which he had to return. He turned in his place one last time, admiring the kingdom that now appeared as the world saw it each and every day that passed.

_The tallest Black Tower had now disappeared._

"Osamu..." the man whispered one last time before clenching his teeth and turning in the direction of the forest, meeting those red eyes and macabre smile once again, and jumping into the deep darkness that had now found a way to dominate everything that the man ever loved.

_And a last piercing scream was accompanied by a flashing lightning bolt._

**_His death had been destined a long time before._ **

* * *

"Kita-san, why was the tower invisible?" Atsumu's voice rang out, followed by the sharp thump of Osamu's hand crashing into his brother's nape. "Hey! And why?!” he exclaimed this time, and the voice exploded in a powerful roar that managed to shake the shelves containing the volleyball balls.

Kita's laughter echoed alongside the voice of his kouhai, who looked at each other before looking at Suna, who had remained completely silent during the narration of the silver-haired one, and who woke up from his trance when noticed that the twins at his side had returned to their usual attitude and that Kita had stopped telling that story.

"I can't answer that for you," Kita said with a small smile on her lips. "You will only find that answer if you keep listening, although I think my story tonight is over" he finished with his smile glowing in the darkness of the gym warehouse thanks to the moonlight sneaking in through the small window right in front of him, hinting that the storm that had not allowed the four of them to return to their respective homes was over.

The twins -or perhaps just Atsumu- let out a deep groan from the inside of their stomachs in response to their senpai's tale's terrible ending, and then they rose from their places, preparing to return home. Kita opened the door to the warehouse, illuminating it with the gym light, letting the light crash directly into Suna's eyes, who came to his senses once more before getting up and grabbing his things, leaving the gym with the twins.

"Kita-san" Suna called as he and his senpai walked slowly behind the twins. Kita looked up at Suna, who let his face fade red before continuing. "Why... Why was the boy called **_Osamu_**? And why did the man say he was in love with **_Suna_**? ” he asked, to which Kita just smiled, laughing at Suna's seemingly too observant comment.

"Well that's a good question," Kita said, and Suna noticed for the first time that his eyes were shining in the moonlight. "The truth is that I don't know the names of the characters, so I chose the first names that came to my mind," he revealed, to which Suna remained serious for a few more seconds before breaking out laughing. "What I do know…"

And he stopped in his place, letting Suna take a couple more steps before tugging on his uniform, causing him to turn around until he found his eyes shining again in the moonlight. And opened his mouth.

" ** _...is that you are the protagonist_** "

And he smiled again, closing his eyes, walking next to a Suna who had been left speechless. He stood there for a few seconds, in silence, feeling the blood running through his veins like that man in the story, until the moon forced him to return to reality, finding himself completely alone. There was no sign of his friends. He sighed deeply, and began to walk towards his home without finding a way to return his attention to the reality completely until his phone rang when his body dropped onto his bed. It was a message from Kita.

" _I will send you what happened that night. Please read it, just you,_ ”said the message, followed by a long text that made Suna give a long yawn followed by a shiver, before starting to read.

_**And a strange feeling that something had already happened.** _

* * *

The woman took the basket with her into the castle, a small light accompanying. Her footsteps echoed in the solitude of those stone walls, and grew quieter as she approached the room she shared with her husband. She looked through the small opening in the door to find that man with whom she had had a son sleep peacefully in their bed and smiled, letting the tears that the man had shed a few minutes earlier flow through her own eyes, finally understanding the reality of her relationship with that person.

But she was happy. She continued her walk until she reached the highest point of that dark tower, finding the only black metal door in the entire kingdom. The woman placed her hand in the center of the door, which began to glow until it illuminated the entire hallway and much of the tower, and it opened after a few seconds. The woman entered with the basket in her arms, and as soon as her feet touched the ground, the golden blanket lit up again, protecting the child from the thousand shadows that reigned inside that room, which succumbed to the powerful light of that blanket returning once more to their places of origin.

**_They had accepted the intruder._ **

And the light that accompanied the woman illuminated the room, revealing the infinite number of different color decorations that filled every corner of the room. In one corner, accompanied by a huge shadow that seemed to hold an infinite love for what was inside, there was a crib.

"Rintaro..." the woman whispered with a smile, and approached the crib, the shadow disappearing before her eyes. A small cry echoed in the room, and the child inside the crib began to cry. The woman smiled, and took the boy in her arms, who seemed not to stop crying. " ** _If the shadows have accepted him, I'm sure you will too..._** " she said after the boy didn't stop crying in any way. She laid the child once more in the crib, and took the other in her arms, placing him next to her son who, in less than a second, took the other's hand with force, completely silencing all kinds of crying before falling completely asleep.

And the room was completely illuminated again, this time in a sparkling silver color, which chased the shadows until they found them in the most remote part of the kingdom, transforming them into small lights that soon disappeared after a few seconds. The woman smiled, and kissed the children's foreheads before turning off the lights, closing the door to the room that was now a deep golden color.

_Golden as the eyes of the heir to the Sunamomai kingdom. Golden like Osamu's blanket._

**_Golden as the future of Rintaro and his personal protector._ **

_Golden, forever and ever._


End file.
